The basic structure of an optical microscope includes magnifying lenses and movement structure. The focus of the microscope is typically adjusted each time a sample is loaded. This is because the samples are typically slightly differently placed. This becomes extremely time-consuming, especially when there are a lot of samples. Moreover, the conventional microscope is relatively heavy because of its reliance on glass lenses, and specially-produced mechanical trays and moving devices.